


Giant Squid in Action

by Phoenix_Fairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Giant Squid - Freeform, Humour, Minerva McGonagall - Freeform, Parody, furious McGonagall, naughty Giant Squid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fairy/pseuds/Phoenix_Fairy
Summary: Everbody likes the Giant Squid in the big lake.Well....Get an insight of how HE thinks of children...





	Giant Squid in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe and no money is being made from this story. Just borrowed some characters ;)  
> A/N: Thanks to my beta cmmlovr (who also challenged me for the following OS)

Challenged by cmmlovr

Fandom: HP   
POV: Giant Squid   
Genre: Comedy   
5 objects: window / 1 raindrop / teabag / whiskey / wand   
1 occurrence: a sunny day 

 

It’s a sunny day. I like sunny days, because it means that the dumb little children will emerge from the castle to enjoy the sun. Some of them also like to play with me, which makes those sunny days that much more fun.   
  
_If they only knew…_

I can already see them through the windows of the castle, though they don’t know it. The first students begin to spill out of the castle slowly, enjoying the warmth.   
Lazily, I wave a tentacle or two, attempting to attract their attention. And, it works, as some approach my lake.   
I hear murmurs from the depths that they intend to swim a while; to play with me.

_If they only knew…_

I grin to myself (my beak not quite conducive to outward expressions of emotion), and continue to wiggle my arms even more.   
Half an hour later, a dozen pupils are already swimming in my midst.

The more the better, I say.   
Merlin, do I despise them. I really do just _hate_ them.   
I’m not sure why, but their being children should be reason enough. Still, I do as I always do when they swim with me; I pretend to like them, inwardly groaning..

_Ugh, no…_

After a while, even McGonagall joins the students outside and sits on a nearby bench, requesting a teabag, hot water, and a tot of whiskey from the house-elves with a wave of her wand. _Oh, no._   
  
_No, no, no, no._ She’ll ruin the whole lot! I need to be careful – McGonagall cannot find out under any circumstances what I’ve been up to.

My ruination is sudden, and comes in the form of a little girl playing in the shallows with what she believes is mud.

_Shit._

I wave my tentacles innocently; who could blame little (big) old me?   
McGonagall stands at the shore, angrily swiping at daring raindrop as it touches her nose.

Good _heavens_ , she’s furious.   
Obeying her enraged orders, the children hastily scramble away from the lake.

_Uh-oh._

_Bugger._

She waves her wand at me, not quite sure what to do with me in her fury. She could transfigure me, but my presence serves a purpose.   
Better safe than sorry, I always say.

It looks like a good, long trip into the depths is in order.   
I shall have to be more careful next time I play with the little prats; that is to say, my days of leaving my _leavings_ at the shore for the children to play in are surely gone.   
At least, gone for a good long while.

_How unfortunate._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my story as much as I did while writing it, leave a review


End file.
